


HP AU

by J2alwys



Category: HPAU - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Jensen, Gangbang, M/M, Mpreg, Muggle Jensen. Wizard Jared, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2alwys/pseuds/J2alwys
Summary: OOC,GANBANG ，洗脑RAPE,下药,BDSM,mpreg囚禁play,nipple playPublic sex





	HP AU

HPAU  
时间线：波特四—七年级之间  
CP：主：魔法部外交部长JP／麻瓜调酒师JA(前后代表攻受）  
OMCs/JA  
Tom Riddle/ JA  
Chirs/JA  
分级：NC-17 （kinky）  
警告：OOC,GANBANG ，洗脑  
RAPE,下药,BDSM,mpreg  
囚禁play,nipple play  
Public sex

01  
深夜在德州奥斯汀一个酒吧内一个毫不起眼的角落里一个圆吧台上坐着两个男人其中金发的男人对坐在对面的那个大个子说“大J，那个调酒的小美人已经盯着你看好久了,不过可惜是个麻瓜不过玩玩还是的”Chad有些惋惜的对好友说“Jered,不过你要喜欢我可以帮你”

被chad称为Jered的那个男人其实从进来到现在一直在观察那个绿眼睛的酒保“Murry你还酒么?”“要啊，祝你顺利”

Jensen从里面那一桌一进来就感到一股炙热目光一直在注视着自已不过看样子那个大个子应该有一个很成正比的性器想到这儿Jensen有些口渴的咽了一口口水以致于忽略了出现在身后的那个高大的身影“两杯啤酒”一个低沉沙哑的声音打断了Jensen的沉思让jensen吓的突然一抖Jensen条件反射的去寻找声音的来源无意中对上了Jered狭长榛绿的狐狸眼“抱歉，两杯啤酒”Jered看到那个的绿眼睛的酒保明显被自己吓了到了瞪着一双因惊吓而变的翠绿的眼睛看着自己Jered感到自己的小Jered不受控制的一抖似乎有要抬头的趋势[现在不是时侯]Jered在心里对小Jered说

“马上来”Jensen快速打好了两杯啤酒递给了那个的男人才平复了刚才因惊吓而跳的过快的心跳，在酒吧昏暗暖昧的灯光下Jered修长的手指状似无意的碰到Jensen手“抱歉，刚才吓到你了不如这杯算我的道歉”Jered边说边将一杯啤酒推到Jensen的跟前Jensen喝了一口故意露出了自己粉嫰的小舌头缓慢的舔干净粘在上唇周围的一圈白色酒沫“没什么，是我走神了”Jensen出神的看着Jered那双狐狸眼“我叫Jered，刚刚搬来这里” “Jensen，威士忌?”jensen递酒杯的手暧昧的擦过Jered那只握住酒杯骨节分明的手两人相视一笑  
“十点我下班酒吧门口等我?”Jensen略显挑逗的弯起了眼睛“我的荣幸”Jered手握住了那只柔软的手虔诚的吻了上去，手突然被吻了上去Jensen感到两颊像是烧了起来一样赶忙咳了一声掩饰了过去，但是怎么也消不去红红的耳尖

“chris，今天我十点下班帮我顶一下剩下的班?”九点钟刚过Jensen就迫不及待的向自已的老板兼好友请假

“Jenny，这么急着走是不是有心上人了”Chris看到好友脸上不自然的红韵忍不住出言调侃在看到Jensen连白皙的脖子都变的通红才肯放过他“Jenny，小心点不然我会心疼的”chris边说边亲昵的搂住Jensen的肩膀但是被Jensen不着痕迹的挣脱开了

“你同意了就好,谢了Chris” Jensen快步走出办公室手刚碰把手就听见chris低沉的道歉“Jen，对不起如果你不喜欢我以后不会在做了”

Jensen抬起头有些拘紧的笑了笑，等Jensen走后Chris立刻叫了刚才一直隐藏在阴影里的人命令着“Milk找个人悄悄跟上Jen别被人发现了”“放心头儿不会让其他人发现的”被称做Milk的人毕恭毕敬的回答着。

等到办公室内只剩Chirs一个人时一阵玻璃破碎的声音突然响起“为什么!Jen，你宁肯和陌生人一起也不愿意和我在一起!”

十点钟刚到Jensen便迫不及待的走出了酒吧的大门果不其然那个留着半长粟色头发的男人正无聊的椅在门口的柱子上那双榛绿色的眼睛正不注的往门口看仿佛一只大型犬正在等主人回家。

“Jensen!”Jered朝Jensen挥了挥手便走了过去。只是这一套动做在Jensen看来像一只金毛终于等到了自己的主人“Jen，你还没吃饭吧?这个是给你的，快趁热吃”Jered边说边拿出了一个还在冒着热气的外卖盒  
“Jered，你怎么知道我还没吃?”  
Jensen接过外卖盒时有些奇怪的问向Jered  
“因为我上夜班的时候也经常吃不上饭，Jen走我带你去一个地方”jered的手不时碰到Jensen的手直到两人十指相扣的走向停车场

坐在车上Jensen有些好奇对方到底会带自已到那里直到车转向了一条两旁布满森林的私家车道又一个拐弯车子驶向了森林更幽深的地方直到停到一个湖边放眼望去眼里满是璀璨的星空,坐在车前盖上Jensen任由自已沉浸在这片星空里毕竟自从离开家乡的小镇到奥斯汀后自己好久没有看到这么美丽的星空了Jensen下意识的勾出了一个微笑

“Jen，怎么样好看么?我就知道你会喜欢的Jen”Jered的声音突然在Jensen耳边响起Jered温热的呼吸不断打在Jensen敏感的耳尖同时手从后面搂住Jensen的肩膀另一只手不安份的伸向Jensen的衬杉里面挑逗着两个小樱桃，惹的Jensen一阵轻颤  
“唔…jer…”Jensen感到Jered的那双大手不知何时已经探入了自己的牛仔裤内正隔着内裤不断爱抚着小Jensen上衣己经不知什么时候被褪了下去只留了一衬杉下面的几个扣子，Jensen的身体正因为情欲而变的粉红，那双像森林一样深绿眼睛因为情欲而变成了湖绿一般浅的碧绿只能看到薄薄的一圏环，Jensen下意识的蹭着身后的那个大暖炉，当Jensen感到一个尺寸可观的东西正好卡到自己的股缝上不由的呼吸一滞两片好看的丰满的嘴唇微微分开露出了两边短短的小虎牙，Jered看到这样的Jensen感觉身下的分身又硬了起  
“Jen，为我射出来”Jered像是什么都没发现一样继续诱哄着Jensen  
“Jay…想要你”Jensen突然浑身一颤射在了自已的牛仔裤内高潮过后Jensen感到自己被Jered抱到了后座上，而他的手正在自己的小穴周围打转而自己的小穴正在不断的流水，Jensen身上的衣服早在被抱进车里时就已经被脱干净了，“唔”后穴内突然塞入了一根手指让Jensen忍不住紧紧的抱住Jered呻吟出声不过很快就被Jered用吻堵住了剩下的呻吟  
Jered感到Jensen的小穴不在紧绷后开始送入第二第三根手指，Jered等到Jensen的小穴完全放松后三两下除去自己下身的衣物才把小Jered缓缓的推入Jensen的小穴内后开始大辐度的运动着一双大手不停的抚摸挑逗着Jensen的本就敏感的乳尖，乳尖被不停的揉搓着变的红肿不堪  
“Jay…唔…慢…点”Jensen被顶弄的说不出一段完整的话快感越积越多在Jensen快要释放出来的时候Jered突然把小Jered抽了出来引的Jensen的小穴一阵剧烈的收缩随后又狠狠的推入了进去让车体不断左右摇动。  
高潮来临时Jensen感到眼前一片空白随后便射在了两人之间的空隙内,Jensen的小穴也因为快感紧紧夹小Jered,随后Jered射在了Jensen的肠道内当Jered缓缓的拔出小Jered,Jensen的小穴不断收缩流出了乳白色的液体顺着大腿流了下来，那双丰满诱人的唇微微张开着，高潮过后Jensen的肌肤呈现好看的粉红色而那个人早己昏了过去Jered把车上的毯子温柔的盖在了Jensen身上,而Jensen像是被什么打扰了一样不安份的扭了扭毛绒绒的脑袋。

“晚安，我的Jen”Jered边说边吻上了Jensen的唇随后Jered便发动汽车开到了森林入口的那座别墅。

tbc


End file.
